


Rain

by enkelimagnus



Series: WosFemslash2018 [13]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cute Date, F/F, first 'i love you', just girls being cute and open and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 15:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13906974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enkelimagnus/pseuds/enkelimagnus
Summary: Rain catches Maia and Izzy after a date.It doesn't tarnish the beauty of their evening but rather, pushes Izzy to tell the three words she's so afraid to speak.





	Rain

Izzy usually hated having her hair wet, if it wasn’t in the shower to wash them. Something about the way she felt, looked and smelled after getting caught in the rain just utterly annoyed her.

But right now, as Maia and her were racing, hand in hand, heels taping against the concrete ground, she couldn’t care less if her hair, or face were wet. She probably looked like a mess, some of her makeup wasn’t waterproof.

It was a warm night of summer, and the rain was quite pleasant to feel against your skin after a day in the suffocating heat of New York in July. They were running together, laughing out loud and running down the stairs of the subway.

They rushed onto the subway platform, panting and wet, grins onto their faces. That was one date to remember. They’d gotten a bite at a small restaurant in Upper Brooklyn before going down to the Brooklyn Bridge Park to walk a little.

They had been both a little tipsy and happy, and holding hands, chatting. There had been something warm blooming in Izzy’s chest, making her feel so soft. Maia had watched her as she talked, and she had felt like she was allowed to giggle, and be as frivolous as she wanted.

Maia always made her feel that way. She made her feel like she was allowed to act however she wanted. She wasn’t a soldier when she was in Maia’s arms, in Maia’s gaze. She was not a Lightwood, not the daughter of Circle members, or the sister of the Head of the Institute. She wasn’t an ex-addict, she wasn’t anything but a girl. A girl in love.

Maia brought her back to the present as she pulled on her hand to walk into the subway car. The thing was entirely empty, it was past 11, and they sat together, Izzy in Maia’s lap. The woman’s hand settled on Izzy’s thigh and she smiled.

It was summer, so their outfits were showing more skin this time time than in previous dates. Maia’s romper revealed a wide line of skin from her neck to her waist, oh so kissable skin that Izzy was looking forward to devouring later.

Speaking of devouring, her girlfriend was looking at her lips - staring, really - as of they were a very appetizing snack. Izzy smirked at that. Her favorite shade of red lipstick also happened to be Maia’s favorite shade on her. How perfect was this world really?

Maia smirked right back and leaned up, her hand moving to settle in Izzy’s wet locks. “Come here, baby.” She whispered and Izzy leaned down, pressing her lips to hers.

Maia tasted like the lemon of her lemon curd pie, and white wine. The hand still on Izzy’s thigh slipped up to her ass. Izzy smiled and kissed harder.

She was going to make out with her girlfriend in this empty subway, and no one could stop her. Definitely not Maia, since the dark-skinned woman was pressing back, kissing back just as hard, a soft sound of arousal escaping her lips.

What was it like for people who didn’t have such a wonderful girlfriend?

They made out for a while, giggling, hair and body drying a little more, before their stop came up. They wondered for a moment, as they walked up to the exit of the station, whether or not it was still raining outside.

Izzy wasn’t worried about having to run again. She was incredibly well-balanced on high heels. After all, she could do anything, including several martial arts in those babies. She’d worn high heels since her mother had allowed her to, when she was 14. They had gradually become higher, of course. She hadn’t started with five inches, she wasn’t suicidal.

It was still raining, but barely, when they came out. Maia wrapped an arm around Izzy’s waist, and Izzy helped hold Maia’s denim jacket over their heads. Now, they could walk at a normal pace, covering themselves.

Maia had a bit of lipstick smeared on her mouth, from kissing Izzy so intensely. But neither of them minded. Izzy liked it. Maia wasn’t much into bright red lipstick, but she looked amazing like this.

They both talked a little as they walked, looking forward to finishing what they had started, once they were back to Maia’s apartment. Izzy was planning on living there in the near future.

It was maybe going too fast, since they hadn’t even said I love yous yet. But words was not a proof of love in Izzy’s book. She herself had trouble saying it sometimes. She’d only said those three words to two people. Her mother and Alec.

Something in Maryse’s eyes after she’d officialized her divorce, something so vulnerable and desperate had coaxed the words from her without her realizing until Maryse was staring at her, bewildered. The hug following had been bone-crushing, and the words were whispered back.

Izzy realized these days how similar they were. How Maryse’s stubborness was hers as well. They didn’t open easily, they were too proud and cared about what others thought too much. Their relationship had been so rocky, but there was something liberating about their new dynamic. They texted. They called. Izzy took Maryse to a restaurant she liked.

And soon she would tell her about Maia. About how happy Maia Roberts made her. In the way Luke made something appear in Maryse. Smiles, mostly. Smiles Izzy couldn’t remember seeing on her mother’s face.

“You keep drifting away again, baby.” Maia pointed out as she let go of Izzy to open the door of her building.

Izzy chuckled. “Sorry. I was just thinking about how I feel about you.”

This obviously surprised Maia, who looked over her shoulder as she slipped the key into the lock. “Oh? Should I be afraid of something?”

There was a sudden tension in Izzy that she didn’t like. No, she wasn’t planning on breaking up with Maia. She was thinking about her feelings, not lack thereof. And she needed to tell her. She couldn’t let the insecurities of past relationships push maia into thinking that she didn’t love her.

The walked into the apartment and Izzy immediately pulled her close, smiling softly at her. “Hey..,” she interjected softly, catching her girlfriend. “You have nothing to worry about.”

This, this was the moment, the moment that she had been both dreading and looking forward to for a long time. She wanted to promise the world. She wanted to promise nothing would ever hurt Maia again, that her life would be rainbows, ponies and strawberry icecream. All she could say was those three words.

“I love you, Maia Roberts.”


End file.
